Lips of an Angel
by THESUiTExViDA
Summary: It's a songfic, and LOLIVER.It's about how Lily and Oliver finally talk again,but the problem is Oliver has a new girlfriend!Really good first songficoneshot.So hope you read and review!


**Here is my songfic, Lips of an Angel by Hinder.It's a LOliver hope you like!**

**_Lips of an Angel_**

It was freshmen year of college, and Oliver was in his dorm with his girlfriend Angela.Then the phone rings Oliver picks it up its..._Lily_

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

He ask her what was wrong,and what happend she just tells him to help her.

''Lily what's wrong'' he whispers so Angela doesn't hear

''Oliver just help me'' she replies

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

''Oliver im still in love with you'' she tells him.

''Lily...I think I still do too, I still do.''

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

So hows life treating you.'' he ask her

''Awful'' she tells him ''It's practically screwed even more''

''Is that so''

''Yes, it is''

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

''Have you heard anything about Miley'' she asked

''We actually goto the same school now she transfered'' Oliver replied

''That's cool''

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

''Why are you calling tonight?'' he asked

''I don't know,I had a dream about you,me,and Miley...when we were young''she said to him quietly

''Oh have a boyfriend?''

''Well sort of - have a girlfriend.''

''Yah'' he paused ''I do''

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

''Lily do you remember when we were in 6th grade how we promised to be together forever''

''Like it was yesterday'' she told him

''Then what happend''

It was silent

''You there''

''Yes''

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

''It's raining really hard tonight'' he told her

''It is...it is''she simply told him

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Oliver looked at the window, and closed his eyes.Remembering Lily her smiler,her warmth,her kiss.What happend, why did it happen.There love for each other what happend.They were so close, now he remembered how Lily simply left him forever.He remembered that day when he saw her kissing another man.

''Lily what are you doing!''

''Oliver I can explain''she told him

''Explain what, you kissing this guy that you barely know!''

He held his tears.

''Oliver please don't go!''

''Too late''

He remembered packing the next day for college not saying good bye to Lily.

''Are you sure you want to do this'' Jake said to Oliver

''Positive'' he told him.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

''Lily you there'' he asked

No answer.

''Lily''

Sill no answer.

''I can't lose you again'' he cried

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

He shut the phone and heard the door bell ring.He went up to answer it.He was in total shock.There was Lily in the flesh infront of him.

''Lily'' he said

She was soaking wet.He looked at her from up and down.She was pregnant.

''No one else would take me in'' she started to cry

''It's ok'' he hugged her with all his might.Tears ran down both of thier faces in disbelief.

''I'm sorry Oliver, I love you''

''I love you to'' he told her ''Just one question who's the baby's father''

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

''You'' she simply said ''You''

**A/N:That was my first ONESHOT songfic!!I'm so happy I hope you guys liked it.I sure did remember to read my fanfic ''She's and Underdog'' it's also Hannah Montana!If I get alot of reviews I'll right another one. ::PEACE::**


End file.
